


Do you care?

by Masterofpretending



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, blowjob, simon is tired of being fuck buddies and nathan is confused beacuse he has fealingsssss, yall know the drill theyre stupid and pining like usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofpretending/pseuds/Masterofpretending
Summary: ”What do you want from me?” He cries.He doesn’t know if its the half hard dick painfully pressing against his pants or the alcohol buzzing in his body, but he’s starting to feel increasingly desperate for Simon to drop whatever bullshit that's holding him back from fucking him against the kitchen counter."I want you to admit that you care about me."





	Do you care?

Only two ringtones pass by before Simon answers the phone.

 

”It’s almost midnight,” he complains, voice low and monotone.

 

Nathan is looking out the window, the cigarette tucked away in the breast of his open shirt feeling tempting. It’s his last one and his treasuring it like a poor man treasures each meal; with the knowledge that it might be his last. He might bully Barry into going invisible and shoplift some more but he also knows that for a criminal, the weird-kid’s not very keen on doing _actual_ crime. He draws the line at taking some gum from the local Tesco but murder, that, he’s totally fine with.

 

”Don’t play coy Barry, you were already awake when I called,” Nathan teases, ”busy pulling on yer cock I’m assuming?”

 

He can almost hear Simon blushing on the other side of the line and he grins at the effect he knows he has on him. The power he holds.

 

”Did you want something?” Simon bites out and Nathan’s grin widens because a pissed off Barry is in his top five favorite types of Barry's.

 

Shy and virgin-like Barry is pretty nice and the very rare occurrence of a drunken and needy Barry is definitely a fierce competitor. But pissed off Barry is bossy, pissed off Barry will push him against the wall, pull at his hair and leave him bruised and sore. Pissed off Barry will fuck him hard, so hard that Nathan’s almost unable to catch his own breath between each deep thrust.

 

”I wanted you to come over,” he murmurs, knowing Simon knows exactly what that request truly entails, ”thought we could discuss politics over a cup of earl gray like we always do when we’re alone in the dark.”

 

There is a long silence on the other line but Nathan knows Barry hasn’t hung up the phone yet. He hears faint breathing in his ear and honestly, it’s a bit serial killer-esk.

 

The seconds go by and when Nathan has just started to worry that Simon might have suffered a stroke or something the other boy finally answers, ”I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

 

The call ends abruptly and Nathan looks at the screen, huffs. He figures the weird-kid can be a drama queen all he wants as long as Nathan gets a decent handy out of it.

 

He puts the phone in the back pocket of his washed-out jeans and continues looking out the window. It’s dark outside and he guesses that the British weather will not be gentle to anyone who decides to step out into the night, poor Barry. The trees are dancing in the cold wind and the moonlight shining through the faint gray clouds is reflected in the surface of the water puddles from the brief morning rain. He wonders if Simon will be wearing some puffy winter jacket, pulling it tightly against his body to protect himself from the cold or if he’ll be wearing his usual denim jacket. If he is, his skin will feel cold against Nathan and it will be like his own personal challenge to warm him up again.

 

There is the harsh sound of a door slamming shut and Nathan turns around and instantly starts walking towards it. He hears familiar, soft footsteps coming his way and his heart flutters embarrassingly at the sound. They’re faint footsteps, almost inaudible. It's the footsteps of someone who’s had a lot of practice walking around in secret, in hiding. It's the footsteps of a perv, is what it is. His perv.

 

”Well look who we have here,” Nathan greets when he's finally facing a rather frozen-looking Simon, ”If it isn’t mister melonfucker paying a little visit.”

 

”You asked me to come,” Simon reminds him bluntly.

 

He's wearing the dark blue denim jacket but seems to be regretting the choice as his body is still shaking from the cold. His nose looks comically red and the wind has tangled up his hair. Nathan can’t help but be a bit disappointed. Ruining Simon’s carefully combed hairdo is amongst his favorite things to do. Mostly because it transforms Simon’s tragic nerd exterior into the likes of a sex-beast, but also because he knows it makes the other man irritated. And making Simon irritated results in angry hickeys under Nathans jawline, something he does a terrible job objecting to.

 

”Who asked who what, that’s all in the past,” Nathan dismisses and walks closer to the other boy, ”all that matters is that you’re here, right?”

 

His hands find their way under the cold fabric of Simon’s jacket and white t-shirt. They trace over his sides, rubbing at his skin in an attempt to create some friction. Nathan looks up from his chest, giving Simon a cheeky smile that is returned by gray, firm eyes.

 

”Nathan,” he grabs Nathan's arms and pulls them away from himself, ”I didn’t come here for that.”

 

The now wounded Irishman takes a step back, ”What?” He snarls, ”Did you actually want to talk politics and drink tea?”

 

Simon sighs and suddenly he looks so tired that Nathan has to wonder if he really was sleeping when he called.

 

”I just…” He says, his look absent, ”I can’t do… that, anymore.”

 

Nathan huffs mockingly and crosses his arms, ”What, are you having some sort of gay-panic all of sudden because it's a bit late for that.”

 

Simon remains silent and Nathan takes it as a confirmation.

 

”Will you relax,” he says harshly, ”we’re just two friends having a bit of fun, I don’t know why you have to be all fussy about it.”

 

”We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”

 

Simons words are cold and direct and the unusual usage of a curse word hits Nathan like a firm kick between the legs. The word rolls of Simon’s tongue with such ease even though Nathan has never heard him use it before. He won’t lie, its kinda turning him on. Dirty-mouthed Barry isn’t a Barry Nathan has gotten the privilege of getting to know yet but oh, does he want to.

 

”I don’t want to play this game anymore.” Simon continues and Nathan can’t help but roll his eyes.

 

”Come on,” he urges, ”there’s no reason to be all responsible and emotionally-mature about this.”

 

He tries to lean forward again and wrap his arms around the other man’s neck but Simon won’t let him, holding him by the wrists in a firm grip. Not so firm that it hurts, not firm enough to make it fun.

 

”I’m not kidding Nathan, I can’t do this anymore,” His voice is low and demanding and Nathan almost suspects that Simon is doing it on purpose. Trying to get him all heated and needy before he finally gives in and lets Nathan give him a blowjob or something. It’s messed up and Nathan loves it.

 

Simon’s face, however, doesn’t seem to hide even a shadow of ulterior motive.

 

”I actually care about you, you know,” he says bitterly and Nathan is surprised at hearing his own sharp intake of breath.

 

”Jesus,” he mutters as he takes in the weight Simon’s words, ”I’m too sober for this.”

 

He starts walking towards the kitchen where he remembers leaving half a bottle of cheap wine and has to fight the urge to turn around and see if Simon is following him. Lazily he picks out a glass from the dishwasher and pours up the clear liquid. It smells almost as shit as it tastes but the heat that spreads in his throats as he swallows is calming, comforting almost. He empties the glass as Simon walks around the corner, his pace slow like he’s taking a peaceful stroll in the garden on a Sunday afternoon. Like he didn't just say… like he didn't just ruin the first rule of any good friends with benefits relationship; not making things complicated.

 

”You know, Barry,” he says, attempting to sound casual as he pours himself another glass of wine, ”It’s really not that complicated, It’s just hands… and sometimes mouths and…”

 

Nathan lets his words fade out into the air because he thinks Simon gets the picture.

 

The shorter boy doesn’t respond, just clenches his jaw and looks at Nathan with those eyes that, once again, gives off a serial killer-vibe that really shouldn’t be as sexy. He takes a couple of steps forward until his warm breath is tingling Nathan’s neck. His lanky body is forced up against the marble counter finally Simon is touching him. His strong hands find their way between his legs, rubbing the fabric of his jeans, sending a pleasing shiver through his entire body. Sometimes Nathan thinks invisibility isn’t Simon’s only superpower, his fingers, by some twisted magic, always managing to make his cock hard with the briefest stroke. Simon isn’t even really touching him, the layer of Nathan’s jeans an awful barrier between his hardening erection and Simon’s firm hand. He lets out an embarrassing whimper and it’s almost as if the sound snaps the other man back into reality. Simon abruptly stops the steady movement, leaning back and instead using his hand to bring the wine bottle to his mouth.

 

”What the hell man,” Nathan pants, ”It was just getting good.”

 

Simon raises an eyebrow and takes two steady gulps of the wine.

 

”Why don’t you finish yourself off then,” he says, ”since I’m just a hand anyway.”

 

Nathan groans because Simon is the worst tease in the world and this really isn’t fair.

 

”What do you want from me?” He cries.

 

He doesn’t know if its the half hard dick painfully pressing against his pants or the alcohol buzzing in his body, but he’s starting to feel increasingly desperate for Simon to drop whatever bullshit that's holding him back from fucking him against the kitchen counter.

 

”You want me to hold yer hand at the supermarket and act like a good boy when I meet your parents?” He mocks, ”I’ll even put on a tie and polish my shoes, whatever you want just please…”

 

Simon’s eyes are dark and a shiver goes through Nathan’s body when he finally leans in again.

 

”I want you to admit that you care about me,” Simon murmurs and the vibration of his words against Nathan’s skin travel straight to his dick.

 

 _Of course I care about you_ , Nathan thinks on instinct but all he manages to get out is a broken ”twat”, which cruelly enough, just makes Simon smirk in return.

 

”That’s not very nice,” he whispers.

 

Nathan feels dizzy and on the verge of breaking down completely when Simon takes a hold of his waist, firmly pulling their bodies together. He feels Simon’s tight erection against his own and the agonizing knowledge that there are only a couple of thin layers of clothing separating them is making him sweat.

 

”I know you care, ” Simon says, his lips inches away from Nathan’s mouth, ”I just need to hear you say it.”

 

_I care._

_I care._

_I care._

 

”I-I” Nathan stammers, distracted by Simon’s fingers ghosting over the zipper of his jeans.

 

”I…”

 

Suddenly his pants are off and, fuck, he can’t take this anymore. He needs Simon to touch him right now or he’s gonna do something really stupid like declare his undying love for the bloke or light himself on fire in frustration. He takes in the sight of Simons parted pink lips and is overwhelmed by the need to have them pressed against himself, leaving wet trails as they travel from his chest to his waist to his aching cock.

 

”You’re such a bloody tease,” he breathes out, ”fine, I admit it, I care about you, you prick, now can you please-”

 

Nathan doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Simon catches his lips in his. His tongue slides over Nathan’s lower lip and its delicious, and perfect, and all the things that are Simon. When the other boy pulls away Nathan doesn’t want to let go, feeling empty without the pressure of another pair of lips against his own. Simon seems to notice his disapproval and presses a reassuring kiss against the corner of his mouth. It’s a kiss that means ” _hold on_ ”, its a ” _hello_ ” just as much as it’s a ”s _ee you later_ ”.

 

Simon’s fingers tease the waistband of his boxers and Nathan is going crazy at the mischievous smile playing at his lips.

 

”Say it again.” Simon murmurs and Nathan lets out a breathless laugh.

 

”So needy.”

 

Simon’s hand is suddenly gripping him and all his blood rushes south, the skin to skin contact making him dizzy.

 

”I care about you,” He groans and Simon smiles at that and carefully wets his lips before going down on his knees, his hands holding Nathan’s thighs in a steady grip.

 

When his warm mouth takes the now leaking cock into his mouth Nathan can’t help but say it again.

 

” _Fuck_ , I care about you.”

 

Simon’s tongue slides over his shaft and Nathan has to grip the marvel counter behind him, his fingertips turning white at the painful grip. His dick aches in Simon’s mouth and when he feels Simon’s tongue tease his tip, sliding up and down the slip, he lets out a shaky moan.

 

”Who’s needy now?” Simon teases and his words vibrate against Nathan’s sensitive skin, making him bite his lip, trying to avoid another desperate moan from escaping his lips.

 

He lets go of the counter and instead lets his hands get buried in Simon’s hair, grasping at it and forcing the other man’s mouth back on his dick. Simon complies, his lips tight around his cock and his fingers hard against his hip bones. It’s going to leave bruises but Nathan can’t think about that right now as Simon has started to work up a steady rhythm, making his dick painfully hard. He wants to tell Simon that he doesn't know how much longer he can last but all that comes out is;

 

”I care about- ah, please.”

 

Simon fastens the pace and Nathan desperately pulls at his hair in an involuntary response. The sudden sensation makes Simon groan against his dick and his fingers dig deeper into Nathan’s skin. It's all too much, the pain and the constant tight, warm pressure against his dick and he cries out a jumbled combination of ” _Please, fuck, I care, I care_.”

 

He feels his body tighten and his head is thrown back in pleasure when he comes hard into Simon’s mouth. His entire being is on fire and he can see stars in the back of his head.

 

 _I care, I care, I care,_ he thinks in a helpless mantra as he listens to his own raspy breathing and the drum of his heartbeat against his ribs.

 

He shudders in the aftermath of his orgasm and he barely notices Simon letting go off his waist and taking a last slow lick of his cock before pulling away.

 

~~~

 

Not too much changes after that. Nathan doesn’t hold his hand at the supermarket and he doesn’t meet his parents for some painfully awkward dinner wearing polished shoes and tie. He does, however, start taking up on Simon’s offers to hang out outside their nightly get-togethers and daily community service. They visit Simon’s favorite bookstore and Nathan spends the entire time making up different insults based on the book titles. “‘Still I Rise?’ Sounds like it was written by my cock.” Simon pretends to be offended but his look turns warm once they’re outside and Nathan hands him one of the books he caught him glancing curiously at. Simon doesn’t need to know he might not have paid for it. Five finger discounts and loose morals really is a cheaper way to live, besides, no one should expect him to be the perfect boyfriend anyway.

 

And when Curtis catches them, tightly pressed against one another with Nathan’s hand far down Simon’s bright orange jumpsuit, neither of them tries to play it off as a joke or a mistake.

 

Nathan just gives him a ‘really, mate?’-look and shouts, ”We’re a bit busy here, do you mind?”

 

And when the rest of the gang calls them out on it (because Curtis is a dirty, dirty snitch), Simon just shrugs. Neither of them lets it get to them and when the group keeps on pressuring them with questions Nathan simply says,

 

”Yes, me and Barry are shaggin’ and yes, I think we might fancy each other.”

 

He looks at Simon for confirmation and Simon can’t help but let a wide smile grow on his lips.

 

”I think we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I stan every single person who's still in the fandom because honestly, without you guys's encouragement and nice comments none of my fics would have seen the light of day,,, so thank you <3<3


End file.
